The New Demon in Town, Ikiru!
by gothiccross13
Summary: Ikiru is one of Konoha's residents and a lowprofile star student.She has no past,no relatives,nothing except her best friend,Zhenkaho Ayame and teammate Naara Shikamaru.But during the Forest of Death part of the chuunin selection exams,a lifetime of secre
1. Preparing for the Chuunin Exams!

Authors Note:Okay,to avoid any confusion,I,being the kind caring and...okay,whatever,Ive changed around the characters and teams a bit because I hate Sakura (Just my opinion so nobody get on my case about that)and I needed the story to work around my character so the teams are a bit uneven.Anyhoo,heres a list of the teams...Team one:Ino,Kiba,Neji...Team two: Ayame, Sasuke, Naruto...Team three:Tenten,Rock Lee,Hinata...Team four:Shino,Sakura,Chouji...Team Five:Ikiru and Shikamaru (not enough for three on this team)Well,have fun reading!Hope ya like it...

Ikiru woke up early the first morning of the chuunin exams.As usual,she dressed in her mesh shirt under another regular off the shoulder t shirt and baggy pants with a mesh covering.She ran a brush through her brunette hair and red streaks then grabbed a rice cake on her way out.

"IKIRU!"

Ikiru turned at the voice of her roommate,Ayame.She was stumbling out the door,pulling on her shoes with her wolf,Avanger,running by her side.barely catching up,Ayame placed a hand on Ikiru's shoulder to steady herself.

"let me guess"Ikiru said"You slept in again?"

Ayame began to walk beside her and folded her arms over her chest."Oh,shut up.You were supposed to wake me!I could have missed the exams!"

Ikiru rolled her eyes."what a shame that would be."

They walked in silence for a while until Ayame saw her team,Naruto and Sasuke,up ahead."Ill see you inside Ikiru!"Ayame said and then started off.She stopped abruptly as her pocket began to shake."Oh!I forgot!"Ayame turned around and opened her nin-pocket and removed a round fur-ball."What is it?"Ikiru asked."Its a present!I bought her yesterday!I thought I would get you a good luck gift for the exams."

Ikiru took it in her hands and looked the dog over.It had silky black fur and barked when she held it."Well,what am I supposed to do with it during the test?"

Ayame pulled a piece of paper from her left pocket and held it to see."This pup is a certified nin-dog!Im sure she'll be okay"

The dog jumped from her hands into her shirt where it rested with its head against her collar."hey..."

"So,"Ayame interrupted"what will you name her?"

Ikiru looked at the sky in thought for a moment."How about Kimori?For shadow."

"Ayame-san!"Naruto shouted."hurry up!"

"Sounds awesome"Ayame said then waved before starting off toward her group."See you later!"

"see you"Ikiru muttered and looked down at the dog."certified nin-dog huh?"She said then began walkinging to meet up with her group."We'll see."

Shikamaru was waiting outside the building for her.He sat up from his cloud-gazing."Its about time."He said"your always late.how-"

"troublesome."Ikiru interrupted."I know."

"What's that in your shirt?"He asked

Ikiru looked at Kimori who was asleep again."Nothing.Let's go"

Shikamaru followed into the building behind her and they walked the long halls.Ikiru stared at the ceiling in thought.Would the chuunin exams be hard?Surely.But with her jutsu it should be no problem at all.Of course,scince the teams were uneven,thanks to Ayame,Shikamaru and her were on a two man team.It was a serious disadvantage,but they made up for it by placing the number one stategist with Ikiru,who was pretty good on the field as well with written tests.

They stopped on the floor infront of room 301.Apparently,so did many other people.There was a large group surrounding the door.She heard grunts and the clash of metal ahead,like a fight.Ikiru pushed her way ahead and saw two guys blocking the doorway.Squad number three's Rock Lee and Tenten were on the floor infront of her.

'I dont have time for this crap'Ikiru thought and stood an arms length infront of the guys."What the hell is your problem?"

"whats wrong?We're just thinning out those who will fail anyway."he stated."Anyway,theres no way you are getting through"

"Good luck with that.If none of these genin can figure out this crappy jutsu,then maybe they dont deserve to be chuunin"She made her way back through the crowd to Shikamaru and Chouji.

"How troublesome."He said."A complete waste of time"

"Idiots"Ikiru shook her head."We only walked up one flight of stairs.Therefore this must be the second floor.What a crappy use of genjutsu"

The small group finished the next flight of stairs and stood in front of the real room 301."are you ready for this?"Shikamaru asked and began to open the door.

"definately"Ikiru said defiantly.

keep reading for the next chapter-Dokushin no jutsu!Ikiru's technique!


	2. Dokushin no jutsu,Ikirus Technique!

The Inside was kind of crowded people were laying across desks,standing,staring in thought.It was surely tense.There were no proctors in there yet but many others.kiba walked toward them with Ino and Neji trailing behind.

"Hey Ikiru,what's up?"Kiba asked.

Before she could reply,Akamaru barked at Kimori,who jerked awake and barked back."I didnt know you had a dog"Kiba said and studied at the pup.

"I dont,well,didnt."She replied."Ayame got her for me as a good luck gift.

As if on cue,Ayame,Naruto,and Sasuke walked in with Naruto shouting"Im Uzumaki Naruto,And Im going to defeat you all!"

Ayame groaned in embarrassment and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"So what,are you three going to take this troublesome exam too?"Shikamaru said.

Naruto glared at him for some reason and Ayame walked over to join Kiba and Ikiru."whats up?"

Ikiru's eyes were focused on the crowd,who seemed extremely pissed.They seemed to be glaring at the group of rookies.Ikiru grabbed shikamaru by the arm and sat him down in the closest seat possible.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I thought you were a genius,moron!"Ikiru said."It would be best if we kept a low profile,dont you think?"

Shikamaru looked around and nodded.Before she knew it,Ikiru was punched in the face and knocked from her chair.She fell to the hard tile and looked up at her attacker.He was a guy wearing his hitai ate covering his head and a black outfit.

"We dont need you filthy rookies crowding the room"

"Bastard-"Ikiru began but was interrupted by Shikamaru who said "didnt your mother ever tell you not to hit a lady?"

He scowled"didnt your mother ever tell you not to screw with shinobi" Then he took a punch at Shikamaru,who barely ducked to avoid it.

Just then,a large smoke bomb exploded infront of the class and when it cleared,the proctor was seen standing infront of a large group of men."Quiet down you punks!"He said."Im Morino Ibiki.Your first proctor of the chuunin exams"

Shikamaru and Ikiru quickly returned to their seats as he began to speak again."It is safe to say this:There will be no fighting without permission from the examiner.Those pigs that disobey me will be failed immediately,am I clear"

Ikiru looked him over.'morino Ibiki...looks definately serious...crap"

"Bring up your application,pick a tab and sit in the seat assigned to you."

Ikiru sat six rows back next to some other genin and Ayame.Ayame gave her a thumbs up to say "good Luck"Ikiru smiled.

She listened intently as Ibiki went over the rules.(ten points,two subtracted for each time caught cheating...ect.)

"The exam will last one hour,BEGIN!"

Ikiru signed her name on the paper and looked at the first question."Line B in the diagram shows the greatest possible distance shinobi A can throw his shuriken from a tree seven meters tall,for enemies who appear within the circumference of the range shown

Explain all attack options possible."

Ikiru went to the next question and the next until she reached the end with only one answered."This is bad!"

Ikiru looked around the room."I guess I have no choice but to cheat using my jutsu"She moved her hands together so that her forefingers were touching and the others were crossed,fanning out."Dokushin no Jutsu!The mind reader technique!"She quickly had to pick a target.scanning the room,Ikiru decided on Haruno Sakura.she used her chakra to infiltrate her mind hearing voices from her head.

"Thanks for the answers,sakura"

'I know that voice!' Ikiru thought.She switched her hand signals."Nentou-taidan no jutsu!The mind communication technique!"Ikiru concentrated again on Sakura."Ino,Is that you?"

Her mind faltered,as if taken aback by the voice."Um...yes!Is that you,Ikiru?

"Yes.I was going to copy Sakura,but it seems like you beat me to her mind!Can you lend the answers?"

"Haha!Not a problem at all!"Ino answered then proceeded to tell Ikiru the answers."Write them down and tell me them again so I dont have to remember them all"

"gotcha" She felt Sakura's mind returning as Inos faded away.Looking at the clock,Ikiru realized she had quite some time left."how about playing a little concience game huh?"She thought to herself.Her mind concentrated on Sakura and she grinned."I am an ugly whore"She thought quietly.

Sakura jumped and looked around."I have no right to be a chuunin""Sasuke will never love me"

Ikiru felt a sudden presence and a shiver went down her spine."What is this?"She thought.Ikiru saw a black and white sakura fill the space.She was suddenly shoved from Sakura's mind,cutting off the communication.

"What the hell was that?"Ikiru thought.Curiously,Ikiru activated the dokushin no jutsu again and had a clear veiw of the inner sakura.

"Sasuke will love me!I am BEAUTIFUL!I will become chuunin!YEAH!"

Ikiru couldnt help but to laugh.Then she realized that Ino was waiting for the answers.Quickly,she infiltrated Ino's mind.

"How are you doing with the answers?"

"It's about time!"Ino thought"Ive filled out a few myself from memory but what the hell,a perfect ten couldn't hurt!"

Ikiru grinned and listed off the answers"I hope we both make it to the second part.Good luck!"

"C ya later"Ino said then Ikiru transferred to Shikamaru."How are you doing with the answers?"

"Im missing 3,5 and 9.Any ideas?"

Ikiru told him and he said"There's something peculiar about that tenth question.Probably a trick.Follow my lead alright?"

"Gotcha."Ikiru was running low on chakra,trying to hurry,she switched to Ayame quickly."talk quickly!What answers have you missed?"

"I knew you would pull through!"Ayame said."okay,Im missing...um..all of them.."

Ikiru sighed and listed them off.But by number six,she was out of breath."I cant go anymore.sorry Ayame,Godspeed!"

"Godspee-"

Ikiru folded her hands together quickly and said "release!"Then immediately passed out on her desk in exaustion."just a quick nap..."

Will Ikiru make the cut?Read on to-The Tenth Question,Zzzzz!


	3. The Tenth Question,zzzz!

**Hi people.sorry I haven't been on in a while.Never got the chance to find a computer.I saved a crapload of chapters (up to chapter 6) on a floppy disk but I can't find the disk so now I have to rewrite all the chapters.Anyhoo,enjoy chapter three "the tenth question.zzzzz"**

Ikiru found herself being shaken awake by Shikamaru."troublesome girl,wake up!"Her body felt bruised and battered and sore.

Her eyes were too swollen to open but she could hear voices.

"What should we do with her?"That sounded like Chouji.

"I dont know,I'll take her to my parents and see what they will do about her"Ikiru felt a sharp pain go up her spine as Shikamaru lifted her from the ground.'what the hell happened?'she thought.'did someone beat the crap out of me when I fell asleep?'

"She's in pretty bad shape"Chouji pointed out.

"I know"Shikamaru replied."It looks like she's from Konoha.See this mark on her belly?It is the shape of Konoha's insignia"

"It looks a lot like Naruto's seal."Chouji said"You dont think.."

"Whatever she is,she still needs help."

Ikiru's head hurt.Not from the pain,but pure confusion.'what the hell...What are they talking about?'She knew she had a marking on her belly,but she figured it was just some weird birth mark.And these two were talking as if she was some sort of weird ass thing that they just randomly found lying on the ground.It wasn't long before she felt a soft cushion beneath her and even more chatter.

"Do you know anything about what happened to her?"Shikamaru's mother asked while wiping her forehead with a warm cloth.

"No,we just found her lying there right by the gates."

Ikiru felt a strong sense of deja vu.'This seems so familiar.like a memory or something that I ignored.'she thought.'or I forgot...' Ikiru forced her eyes open just enough to see.She was lying in shikamaru's home on his couch.His dad sat a few feet away and shikamaru was standing by his mother as she wiped blood from her forehead.

'I know this'she thought'This was when I first came here.This was the beginning of my life in Konoha.'Ikiru lay there and tried to firgure out what happened before hand.How she got so beaten up.Althought as much as she tried,she ended up falling asleep.

-back in reality-

Ikiru awoke with a start as a loud crashing noise filled the class room.She sat straight up and realized it was dark."What the fuck!What happened?Is it an ambush?"She wasn't sore anymore in the least bit,so she squinted her eyes and made out small printed letters. Her face grew red as she pulled off the paper that was stuck to her forehead over her eyes.

She looked around quickly and saw a woman in the front of the room.Judging from the broken glass and shattered window,she had come through there.Her black hair was tied back and she wore a revealing mesh top under a trench."Im your second proctor of this exam.My name is Anko."

Ikiru paid no attention as she babbled on about something.She looked up at the clock and realized that she had only been out for about fifteen minutes.Shikamaru had his head on his hand boredly and somewhat relieved and Ayame was looking intently at the proctor.

Anko said something and everyone stood to follow her.Ikiru had no idea what to do or even if she had passed,but she went along with the group of students,walking with Shikamaru.

-later-

"You slept through the ENTIRE tenth question?"Ayame said and burst out laughing.

"Shut up!"Ikiru said "If it wasn't for me,you would be on your way home right now."

"oh,you didn't know?"Kiba asked."None of the questions mattered.We just had to sit through the tenth question to pass"

"Or sleep through it."Ayame said and started laughing again.

Ikiru got a large anime sweatdrop on her head."So I wasted all that chakra for nothing...?"

Kimori reached up and gave Ikiru a big slimy kiss across the face."wow.Now I feel so much better."She said sarcastically before wiping the slobber away with emphasis.

The proctor stood before them infront of a large fenced in area.It was teeming with wild life and outgrowth."This is the Forest of Death"Anko stated."You will all be locked in this contained area for five days through which you will fight for survival all the while finding a pair of these scrolls."She held up two scrolls.One was labeled Heaven and the other was labeled Earth.

"Everyone will recieve a scroll.Over the next five days,you will go against one another to collect the missing scroll you haven't recieved.Only when you accomplish this task will you make your way to the large tower in the middle of the forest.Where it will be decided whether you can move on to the next exam."Anko continued."now if you will please walk over to one of these tents where you will recieve your scroll.

Ayame waved."Bye Ikiru,godspeed"And she went to join Naruto and Sasuke and Kiba left as well.Ikiru walked over to Shikamaru and grabbed a spot in line behind a creepy group from Sunagakure.There were two boys,one brunette with 'love' written on his forehead and the other dressed all in black with purple markings on his face.The girl was blonde with four parts in her hair."We had better watch out for those guys"Shikamaru said cautiosly as they disappeared behind the tent.

They walked out moments later and the brunette seemed to be giving Ikiru and Shikamaru a scowl."You think?"Ikiru said before entering the tent.A proctor with a bandage on his chin handed Ikiru a Heaven scroll which Shikamaru snatched from her as they left.

"What are you doing?"Ikiru asked

"It is only right for the man to protect the woman."Shikamaru said.

"Cut the bullshit"Ikiru said."First off,I'm damn well capable of protecting myself,second,what the hell does a stupid scroll have to do with you protecting me?"

"Well,If you have it,you're going to be the target of attack of course."He replied

"You know what shikamaru?"Ikiru shot"Youre troublesome."


	4. The Forest of DeathDay one!

It took a while for everyone to recieve a scroll and pick a gate,but eventually the proctors lined up around the gate.There was an extremely tense moment of selence as everyone prepared for what was ahead.Anko yelled out "BEGIN"and the proctors opened the gates.

Shikamaru took off running on the ground as Ikiru jumped over the tree tops.Looking around,she realized that they were well isolated. The gates were spread out just enough so that they were concealed enough to begin taking action.She looked back infront of her and suddenly a large branch snapped infront of her.Ikiru planted one hand on it firmly before hopping over.

She jumped onto the ground and began running beside Shikamaru.He stopped abruptly and grabbed her arm,pulling Ikiru into the brush with him.She fell onto the ground clumsily as soon as he let go."What was that for?Are we already being followed by someone?"

Ikiru realized that he wasn't listening.Shikamaru was crouching close to the ground with his hands pressed together in that thinking pose he did so often.He was devising a strategy,Ikiru could tell.Shikamaru's eyes opened and he said"You need to rest"

"what?"Ikiru asked"Why?I already slept during the exam for a good twenty minutes.What are you up to?"

She could tell what Shikamaru was thinking.How troublesome she was.It was true.Ikiru was not one to follow orders.She was stubborn when it came to following.She felt the constant need to be in control."Think about it."Shikamaru explained."Right now everyone is wearing themselves out looking for each other so they can get started.They all want to get this over with so they will probably keep this up for days and tire out.But if we sleep off and on,we will have more stamina and therefore more chakra.when the time comes they will get desperate and find us to take our scroll.I intend to be ready"

'Typical Shikamaru.'Ikiru thought.'Doing things the lazy yet efficient way', "so,why am I the one that needs to sleep?"

"well for starters,you used up most of your chakra for that jutsu during the chuunin exams."He said."And besides,my shadow bind wont work at night.There aren't any shadows in the dark.You will be awake then and I will sleep."

Ikiru sighed."I don't trust you one bit."she said."but I guess I am worn out.If we fail,Im holding you responsible."Ikiru finished and laid down on the ground.She fell asleep soon.

-6:00 pm-

Shikamaru sat in the grass by Ikiru.He was thinking about right after the first exam only hours earlier.Ikiru was walking beside him. She asked"Do you remember anything about how I got here?"

Of course he did.Shikamaru reflected back to that day.It was sunny and bright out about six years earlier.Chouji was walking beside him as they looked up at the clouds.There were many out and the ground was damp from the rain that came the day before.He found himself wandering along the main road and looking out through the gates.

There was a figure in the distance.which wasn't unusual scince Konoha was a popular place for travelers.Shikamaru saw that the person was staggering when she got a bit closer.She collapsed on the ground only a few steps away from the gates.He saw that she was a girl,around eight years old.Her hair was plastered to her head by blood and wet from the rain.

She was bloody and her clothes were torn.As he walked closer to her,he saw that her hair had the most vibrant blood red streaks he had ever seen through it.She didn't seem to move as he picked her up."What should we do with her?"Chouji asked.

Shikamaru didn't pay much attention.He was too busy studying the Konoha mark on her stomach.Even now,he could see the mark on her as she slept.He knew that Naruto had similar markings that made his seal.But if Ikiru indeed had a seal,what was it that was sealed within her?

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud snap of a branch.He reached over and shook Ikiru awake.Kimori awoke as well and a low growl arose from her throat."I think Kimori smells something"Ikiru said."Did someone find us?"

"I think so.Prepare yourself."Shikamaru said.He jerked a kunai from his shuriken holster and crouched low.It didn't take long to find the attackers.Sakura,Chouji and Shino walked out from behind the bushes."I told you"Sakura said"That I would find some weaklings. this team only has two losers on it.they dont even have three people."

"They put us together because we work well in a team,Sakura.We are just as good as you."Ikiru said

"Whatever."Sakura said"lets just steal their scroll and leave."

"Sakura-"Shino started but Sakura ignored him and took a step forward.She found that she couldn't move.Shikamaru had already caught her with the shadow bind jutsu."Look before you talk."He said before taking a few steps forward.He let go as soon as Sakura went up in a trap.

Ikiru took out a kunai."Im ready"


End file.
